Draco plus one?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in his last year at Hogwarts. In general things are more or less okay for him. The only problem is that he has no girlfriend.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco plus one?<strong>

**Draco Malfoy is in his last year at Hogwarts. In general things are more or less okay for him. The only problem is that he has no girlfriend.**

His former on and off girlfriend Pansy Parkinson is no longer enough for him.

Pansy was nice while it lasted, but he only used her for sex and popularity. She is a pure-blood Slytherin and a rather sexually attractive girl so at the time she seemed to be the type of girl that people expected him to be with.

As far as Draco sees things he would probably have kept on dating Pansy if it weren't for the fact that he never had any true feelings for her.

"I haven't had a girl in bed for like 2 months. Bloody fucking shit. I need to bang someone." mumbles Draco in a deep manly tone as he grab his wand and school-books and then leave the Slytherin common room.

Since back in his third year there's been a girl that Draco really wanna be with, but that is not as easy as to just asking her out.

Why?

Because the girl he wants to have so bad is none other than Hermione Granger.

Not everyone would see this as a problem, but Draco does because his father Lucius Malfoy would probably kill him on the spot if he knew who his son's true crush is and also Draco would destroy his reputation as the evil rude sassy Slytherin bad boy if he were to date Hermione. Not to mention that Hermione is the best female friend of Harry Potter, his main enemy.

When he get to the Great Hall and enter, all lost in his own thoughts, Draco walk right into someone.

"Hey! Could you try to watch where you're going?" says a familiar voice.

It's Hermione.

Draco's heart starts to beat faster, but he does his best to act manly and cool.

"You're the one who should watch her steps, fucking mud-blood bimbo!" says Draco.

"Mud-blood bimbo? Hmm...can't be worse than being an egocentric rude Slytherin-freak." says Hermione with confidence, not being afraid of Draco in any way.

"I'm not a freak. I'm a much better man than your friends Potter and Weasley will ever be. Tell me, why the hell do you even like those two?" says Draco, now less angry than he was a few seconds ago and instead he is mature, calm and serious.

"Harry and Ronald are my friends, but I wouldn't think that you know the truth about real deep friendship. A person such as you can't have had many friends in his life." says Hermione, being mature, calm and serious as well.

"Let me say this...friendship makes you weak. Only power matters in this world we live in." says Draco.

"Are you serious? That's exactly what Voldemort thinks." says Hermione.

"You must have some hard girl-balls who dare to speak his name and I think he is right." says Draco.

"No he's not, Malfoy." says Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay?" says Harry as he enter the room and sees Draco and Hermione talking.

"I'm fine, Harry. It's not like Draco is anything to be afraid of, so don't worry." says Hermione.

"None of you have any idea how dangerous I can be." says Draco.

"If you even as much as break a hair on Hermione's head, you'll have to face my anger so be smart and back off while you still can." says Harry before he leave the room again.

"Hermione, come with me and I'll make you understand that your two friends are losers." says Draco.

"Uh...no!" says Hermione, a bit confused and surprised that Draco call her by her first name, something he's never done before.

"Why not huh? You scared, babe?" says Draco with an evil smile that makes him look very similar to his father.

"I'm not your 'babe' and in case you forgot, I hate you." says Hermione.

"Things can change. Are you familiar with sexual forms of pleasure?" says Draco.

"I must be having a problem with my ears, cause it sounded like you were asking me about sex." says Hermione.

"Your ears function the way they're supposed to. So I ask again...how much experience do you have with sex?" says Draco.

"I'm not a virgin." says Hermione.

"Who have you been doing it with?" says Draco.

"Such things are private." says Hermione.

"I don't care if it is private." says Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, when are you ever gonna learn...?" says Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, when are you ever gonna switch to my side?" says Draco with an evil smile.

"Give me a reason why I should." says Hermione.

"I can give you the best fuck you'll ever get." says Draco.

"Sex with you? Never!" says Hermione.

"I'm really that disgusting that you could never have sex with me?" says Draco.

"You're not disgusting in the way that you smell bad because you're not clean. It's just that I don't like you." says Hermione.

"I like you though." says Draco.

"You like me? Since when? If that is true, why aren't you ever nice to me?" says Hermione.

"I do like you and the reason I'm never nice to you is because you hang out with Potter." says Draco.

"How long have you had a crush on me?" says Hermione.

"I've wanted to bang you since third year, but you're a mud-blood Gryffindor and I'm a pure-blood Slytherin so it doesn't exactly mix well with my reputation to have a crush on you." says Draco.

"Draco, have you wanted me for that long? Why? What about is it that makes you horny?" says Hermione.

"Your voice for a start. Also you are skilled with magic and that is kinda sexy." says Draco.

"Let me remind you that I hate you. Bye!" says Hermione as she leave the room.

"Soon, Hermione Granger. Soon you'll be mine." thinks Draco.

Later when day has turned to night, Draco use an advanced spell to transform himself into girl so he can get into the Gryffindor girls' bedroom.

Draco walk up to Hermione's bed.

Hermione is sleeping.

With a swing of his wand, Draco transport himself and Hermione to a small hotel room in London.

"Okay! Hermione, time to wake up." says Draco.

"Draco Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing...?" says a very angry Hermione when she wakes up.

"You are here, cause I wanna fuck you." says Draco.

Suddenly for reasons beyond her knowledge, Hermione get horny.

"Draco...I can't say no to you. Just bang me hard. I'm your slutty little witch." says Hermione in a sexy porno-like tone.

"Oh yes!" says Draco with an evil smirk.

Draco pull off his robe and his pants.

Hermione pull off her sweatpants and panties.

Only a few seconds later, Hermione is on her back on the bed. Draco goes on top of her and push his dick hard all the way into her soft pussy.

"I'll bang the juice out of you, babe." says Draco in a dark manly tone as he starts to fuck Hermione hard and fast.

"Yes, show me your strength. Oh my goodness, so nice." whisper Hermione in a soft erotic tone.

"See, I told you that I was a real man, Hermione." says Draco.

"Oh...yes...you were right." says Hermione.

"I know. You are my little sexy slutty witch." says Draco.

4 hours later.

"Bloody awesome! Oh yeah!" says Draco out loud in a a hard manly tone as he cum inside Hermione's soft pussy.

"So nice! YES!" moans Hermione with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

"That was really good." says Draco as he pull out his dick from Hermione's pussy.

"Yes. It was very nice. Where have you learned to fuck girls like that...?" says Hermione with a smile.

"I guess it's one of my many talents." says Draco.

"Oh, what other talents do you have?" says Hermione.

"I'm pretty good at Potions and I can hold my own in a wizard duel." says Draco.

"Am I your girlfriend now?" says Hermione.

"Yes." says Draco.

"I'm a very nice girlfriend, right? Much better than Pansy huh?" says Hermione.

"Much better. Pansy's pussy was never as soft and wet as your pussy. Not in a thousand years." says Draco.

"I'm glad you think I'm so sexy." says Hermione.

"I hope dating me won't make you lose Potter and Weasley as your friends." says Draco.

"Just forget about them. If they are really are my friends they should let me date who I want and I want you." says Hermione.

"And I have to be ready for possibly becoming an outcast among the members of Slytherin house for dating a none pure-blood girl." says Draco.

"I'm sure a man like you can find a way to keep his status as a true Slytherin and still have me as his girlfriend at the same time." says Hermione.

"I'm also sure that you'll find a way to be a true Gryffindor while being with a guy like me." says Draco.

"Guess we both have to face the opinions of our respective Hogwarts houses." says Hermione.

"I'll see you in morning. Sweet dreams, Granger." says Draco.

"I want you to call me Mione. Like in a short more sexy version of Hermione." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Okay. Mione it is." says Draco as he swing his wand and sends Hermione back to her bed at Hogwarts.

The second she return to her bed, Hermione falls asleep since she is tired after the wild 4 hour long fuck-session with her new boyfriend Draco.

When she wake up in the morning she remembers what happened in the middle of the night.

"I hope Draco hasn't forgotten about me already." says Hermione to herself.

After breakfast, Hermione goes to meet Draco outside the Slytherin common room.

"Were you real with me in that hotel room? Am I really your girlfriend, Draco?" says Hermione.

"I've never been more real with you than I was while banging yur sexy pussy. So, yes...you're mine." says Draco.

"That makes me happy." says Hermione. "Can I come in?"

"Into the Slytherin common room? No, sorry. Slytherin students only. I know another place where we can go." says Draco.

"Draco Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing with her?" says a dark hard voice behind Draco.

It's Professor Severus Snape.

"Professor...uh, I was just telling Miss Granger to stay the fuck away from the Slytherin common room." says Draco.

"Actually that's not true, sir. Draco and I are dating now." says Hermione.

"Draco, are you really dating this airheaded mud-blood excuse for a woman? I'll make damn sure that your honorable father knows what you are up to." says Snape.

"Sir...please, don't be mad at Draco. You can't help who you have a thing for, can you?" says Hermione.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" says Snape.

"You've been in love with Harry's mother all these years even though she was another man's wife." says Hermione.

"Exactly how do you know that?" says Snape.

"Dumbledore told Harry and Harry told me. I know all about how you were head over heels in love with Harry's mom and how you've been so mad at yourself a long time for being stupid enough to become dark and lose you chance with her and then having to watch her marry the man you hate. The man who used to make fun of you in public and such. I know every little detail." says Hermione.

"What...? Professor, is this true? Did you have a thing for Potter's mom?" says Draco.

"Once, a long time ago." says Snape.

"You shouldn't hide the truth, sir. Harry said that you still love his mom after all these years and that you hate Voldemort for not keeping his promise to never hurt her." says Hermione. "I know what happened. You asked Voldemort not to kill her and he did so anyway. Oh fuck how angry and sad you must have been."

"You sassy little know it all. If it wasn't illegal, I'd kill you right now." says Snape.

"Hands off my woman, professor!" says Draco, all angry as he cast a spell that sends Snape flying hard against the wall.

"Wow! Draco, thanks for defending my honor. So very noble of you." says Hermione surprised, but also very happy.

"No problem, Mione. You're my girlfriend, remember?" says Draco.

"Let's go somewhere more nice." says Hermione.

"Sure, babe." says Draco.

Draco and Hermione hold hands and smile as they walk away. Once they get to a bathroom, Draco opens the door and they both enter.

Lucky for them nobody else is in there.

"Wanna get fucked, Mione?" says Draco.

"I'd love that." says Hermione.

Both of them pull off their clothes and Hermione goes down on all 4 on the floor.

"Ready to get fucked, Mione?" says Draco.

"Mmmm! Yes, bang me." says Hermione.

Draco push his dick deep into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Your dick is so big." whisper Hermione.

"Do you love that, babe?" says Draco.

"Yes, I love it." says Hermione.

"Like only a month ago I had no idea you'd be so slutty and sexual. You usually seem so posh and lady-like." says Draco.

"I love to be posh as you call it. That's the sort of girl I want to be in public." says Hermione.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Mione, your pussy is damn soft. I'm gonna cum." says Draco as he cum inside Hermione's pussy.

"Bloody amazing! Draco, you fuck me so nice." moans Hermione with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

Draco is happy. Finally the girl he's had a crush on for years is his girlfriend, all free for him to have hot steamy sex with. As far as he sees it, life could not be better.

**The End.**


End file.
